Handkerchief
by Secret Admire
Summary: Sasusaku. A handkerchief, the only memory she has of a tramatic event saying that it really did happen. But this handkerchief belongs to someone else. But who? Only the one person that she is going to fall madely in love with, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. What exactly happened that night?
1. Fresh Start

Chapter 1

Fresh Start

Little did Sakura know just what happened just a few moments ago. One minute she was running, and next thing you know she is sitting on the ground with blood splattered on her face. She was just sitting on the side walk, stunned, confused, and crying. It all happened so fast. A pair of mysterious hands grabbed her under her armpits, lifting her to stand, and whipped a handkerchief on her face, softly removing the blood and the tears she had since this whole thing started. She just stood there paralyzed, unable to look up to the face of her savior. The savior looked at her face and her sorrow-filled eyes, and placed the handkerchief into her hands and left leaving her a touch on the cheek from his lips. Sirens were drawing closer when Sakura began to fall to the ground from exhaustion.

It has been four years, since the incident and Sakura is now 16. Sakura tend to occupy her mind by occupying herself, joining club activities, athletic teams, change schools. Her old school could simply not leave the incident in the past. Everywhere she went people gave her a pity look and gave her special treatment. She simply could be around people who felt sorry for her. She moved on, as much as she could, and didn't want to be reminded, it was just too heart breaking just being there. Seeing others give her their hearts just was unbearable.

She walked up the steps to her new school, hoping for a new start, a chance to actually start over. Her first day of school would be tomorrow luckily. The principal asked if she would like a tour, so she wouldn't get lost. She replied with a smile and a nod. Her father stumbling behind like the goof he was slowly but surely caught up to her. He was the one who requested if she wanted to transfer and recommended here, so she took the chance.

"It's lovely, isn't?" Her father spook directing her gaze to the millions of trees surrounding the school.

"It is." She beamed. She could definitely get use to this place.

"Let's go in, before the wind takes my papers away." Her father insisted.

They entered into Konoha High not expecting the sight. It looked more like a high school should be for a private school. Only paranoid parents sent their kids here. Parents that didn't want their kids getting into serious troubles, but the place signified a sanctuary for the kids as well. Openness was welcome. Of course there are uniforms, but rules weren't as strict. Also according to her meeting with her teachers a few days ago, the teachers seem pretty cool to. Only an idiot wouldn't want to come here. That's why they made it a private school, so that they wouldn't get idiots who would bring bad things. She was lucky to be going here, but not surprised she entered with her amazing record.

They turned onto one of the main hallways that lead to the main office. Amazing how many students were already there, changing their schedules to fit what they actually wanted, hang out, get a head start on assignments, search for their classes, get needed materials, talk to their teachers… Loads of people were there. It was almost as though school started a day earlier than expected.

They walked into the office to be greeted by the secretary.

"Sakura!" Shizune called. "Glad you made it. Your tour guide will be here shortly. Please take a seat." She was getting a tour from a student that has been here for a while, who knew the place like the back of her hand.

Just as she sat down her tour guide bursted through the door. "Gah!" She panted. "Sorry, some of my friends were holding me back. Am I late?"

"No, actually you are right on time. She just arrived." Shizune said gesturing her way.

"Oh, good." She turned to the pinkette and studied her. "Your kind of cute." Sakura blushed a little bit. "Come on. I got a lot to show you." The blond said pulling her out of the room, leaving her father to discuss paper with the secretary, who looked a little worried at the mess he made on her desk.

"Hey, guys!" The blond girl called to her three friends that were chatting at the end of the hall. "Look at this girl. I'm suppose to show her around."

"Hey." "H-hi." "Hello." Each greeted. One was a dark brunette, another a majestic black that had dark blue streaks that you could only see in visible lighting, and another blond.

"This is… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Her tour guide stated feeling a little guilty.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"It totally goes with your hair." The second blond stated.

"Well, I'm Ino. This is Hinata." Gesturing to the black haired one who waved back. "This one is Tenten." Motioning to the brunette. "And this is Temari."

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said waving back.

"Alright, introductions done. Tour time! Do you have your schedule with you?" Ino asked.

"Um, yeah." Sakura answered digging into her shoulder bag pulling the piece of paper out and handing it to Ino.

"Wow. You have 3 out of the 8 classes with me. English, History, and Gym." Ino beamed, "Looks like I'll be with you tomorrow for first and second period."

The other girls peered at the paper over Ino's shoulders.

"W-we have math together." Hinata said smiling, that was there first period on B Days (The days were lettered A and B. First day being an A day, second being a B day, and the days would continue the pattern by going ABABABAB…etc.) "And Gym." She added, third period B days.

"Just English and Gym." Temari stated.

"Draw and Paint, Gym, English, and Math." Tenten stated joyfully.

"That leaves 3 other classes to search for." Ino stated.

Sakura's Schedule:

A Day

English- Mr. Kakashi

History- Mr. Asuma

Science- Mr. Iruka

Health and Medicine- Mrs. Mitarashi

B Day

Math- Mr. Yamato

Draw and paint- Mrs. Kurenai

Gym- Mr. Gai

Study Hall

"Your taking Health and Medicine?" Tenten asked, curious.

"Yeah, I short of want to be a doctor when I grow up." Sakura answered.

"That's cool; I heard no one really takes that class. I'm pretty sure it is in the Nurses office." Temari stated.

"I heard it is suppose to be pretty tough, almost college level." Ino added.

"Well, then I'll try my best." Sakura smiled.

After showing her the classes they don't have with her and other places they would hang out, they went outside.

"Alright, pay close attention Sakura." Ino's words got her full attention.

"What is it Ino?"

"Every day we will meet here is the morning and after school. That way then we can help get you to your classes. Especially, since we have so many classes with you." Ino smiled.

Sakura smiled back at the invitation. She just made four wonderful friends that will help her. "Sure."

"Sakura!" her father called. "Time to go!" he added nearly tripping with his still huge pile of papers.

Sakura giggled at his sight and ran to assist him. "You alright father?"

"Yes, I am fine. Made some new friends?" he said peering at the four girls she was just talking to.

"Yeah," She said turning around and waving bye to them, they waved back. "A majority of my classes are with them."

"That's nice. Now let's head home before that secretary throws another binder at my head."

Sakura giggled, and couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Adjusting On The First Day

Chapter 2

Adjusting On The First Day

She woke up bright and early to conquer the day. Today is the first day for her at her new school, Konoha High, and she was so excited. She took a nice shower, did her hair and even used her special blue ribbon (which matched her uniform perfectly) that she had in her golden box. This box was special because it held her memories, the good and the bad ones. Under her special ribbon, laid a handkerchief. The man who owned that handkerchief saved her life. When she couldn't find her own pink laced handkerchief, she slid this red laced one into her school bag. On this handkerchief were the letters SU. What they meant, she had no idea. Probably a name, but she chose not to worry about it. It was in her possession now.

"Honey, are you done?" her father called from down stairs.

"just a minute." She replied. She looked herself over and rushed down the stairs and met her father in the car.

"Alright, let's go."

Once they made it to the school, you can see the student and teachers mingle amongst themselves.

"Alright, here is your lunch. Do you know where all your classes are?"

"Yes Dad."

"Do you know where all the bathrooms are?"

"Yes Dad."

"Do you know how to behave towards adults?"

"Yes Dad." She giggled at his paranoia. "I'm not five."

"Just making sure." He said, that was her cue to get out of the car. "Have a great day." He called out from the window.

"I will. Bye Dad." She smiled back at him. Sometimes, all the time, she can do is admire her Dad for being the awkward parent.

Sakura watched as her father drove away, then slowly but surely began making her may to the building. She was nervous but she already knew she would be alright. She walked around outside until she spotted her friends who were in the spot they told her to meet her at. She didn't approach them yet, she just wanted to take everything in. She stared at the trees, the sky, everything.

"Sakura-chan!" They called. "Over here!" She went to them.

"Hey." Sakura greeted them.

"Look at you." Ino said making her twirl around. "So cute."

"I love your ribbon." Hinata stated.

"Thanks."

"Aw, you must be nervous to look so adorable. Don't worry I'm here." Temari pointed out in a dramatic way, giving Sakura a hug.

"Haha. Thanks."

"What was your first class again?" Tenten asked.

"English with Kakashi-sensei."

"Right, I'm in the same class as you. Duh." She said bonking herself on the head. Everyone laughed as the first bell rang.

"Better start heading to class now." Temari stated.

"Bye girls. See you later." Hinata said leaving them to get to her first class.

"Bye!" They all said.

"Okay, lets go!" Ino cheered.

Sakura didn't have much trouble finding her class. Of course she had Ino, Temari, and Tenten with her but she was focused on finding her way herself. The four walked in together and took seats in a square in the back. Sakura took the second seat from the back which was also a window seat, with Ino right next to her, Tenten behind Ino, and Temari behind her. Not to long after did the mask man, that is their teacher, walked in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei."

"How was everyone's summer?" he asked, only to get giggling and chitchat between individuals. "Well, we will begin with our books. Please take them out and we will begin."

During one of his discussions, which Sakura was paying pretty good attention to; Ino slid a piece paper displaying the people and their seats in the class at the moment. There were also tiny remarks next to them. Like how the teen three seats in front of her is named Shikamaru and apparently is super cute to her. And how one seat down and five seats right is a teen named Kiba who loves dogs and is one of her closest guy friends. Sakura smiled at some of the remarks and after studying the paper slid the paper into her school bag and thanked Ino, who winked.

English went by smoothly and so did History. However, in her Science class there was a lot of complaining coming from one of her classmates, a blond who seemed pretty full of himself. He sat right in front of her, which she took yet another window seat. She laughed at his complaining, because they were funny, she obviously didn't have a problem with science but he was amusing. Some time during the middle of Science the lunch break bell rang. The blond unknowing she was there, leaned his head back and say her giggle at him.

"Hello there." He said to her, still leaning his head back.

"Hi." She laughed, "um, your hair is in my rice."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said flinging his head back up and turning around to face her.

She laughed even harder. "Now you have rice in your hair."

"Oh gees." He said trying to shake the rice out to no success.

"Hold still." She giggled picking the pieces out herself.

"Sorry." He said again with a slight blush to his face.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to eat all of my rice anyways."

"I'm Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"You must be new here, right?"

"Yeah, today is my first day."

"That's cool. How is it going so far?" he asked curious, for some reason he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to become one of her friends.

"It is pretty good so far. Made friends, you know the obvious."

"Who? I'm interested." He said leaning on his hand.

She laughed and named them off. "Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata."

"They're cool." He said nodding at her good choice in friends.

"Glad to hear." She giggled again.

"Hinata is my favorite."

"Why is that?" Now she was curious.

"She is just so nice, and she always encourages me and helps me with my work."

"Sounds like her." She took note of that as a sign that Hinata likes him counting how shy she is.

The bell rang once Sakura finished eating her lunch, even sharing some with Naruto.

It wasn't too long afterwards that it was already her last class for the day.

"Where are you heading now?" Naruto asked as he stood up beside her as she grabbed all her things.

"Health and Medicine." She answered.

"I heard it is really hard."

"Yeah, me too."

"Why you doing it then?"

"I want to be a doctor when I grow up. Help people."

He smiled at her words, she was so caring that it seemed just like her to think that way.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." She handed him the paper.

"I have Science, Math and Gym with you." He stated giving it back.

"That's cool. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, bye."

She walked herself down to the nurses' office where her class was being held. To her surprise when she walked in just before the bell, she noticed Hinata lying on one of the beds.

"Hinata? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Just hit my head, after I fainted." Sakura smiled and looked at the bandage that was wrapped around her head, it was being bled through. Being a concerned friend as Sakura was she walked herself to where she noticed the bandages were and grabbed one and a wet washcloth.

"Let me see," motioning Hinata to take the bandage off. Before Hinata could notice the blood and faint again Sakura snatched it away and concentrated on the injury. She patted it gently with the washcloth and grabbed an ointment from her school bag. She smeared some on her pinky finger and spread it across the torn skin. For a small tare to bleed meant that someone, being the nurse, didn't do a very good job. "Does it hurt? Do you have a headache? Do you feel dizzy or anything similar to that?" She asked like a real doctor, only to get a slight shake of the head saying no. Sakura then folded the bandage to make a lovely small square big enough to cover the tare, but small enough to not be noticeable from under her bangs. She taped it to her forehead and told her to replace it every time she takes a shower and be sure to remove it to let the scratch breath, or else it may make an even worse scar.

Just then, walked in from the back room. "There you are Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you are kind of my only student in this class. No one tends to take up this class."

"No problem, sensei." Sakura replied.

Hinata was patting her forehead amazed at how well it was already feeling compared to a few moments ago.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Mrs. Mitarashi asked curiously.

"No, sensei. Actually I feel much better after whatever Sakura did." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

Curious as Mrs. Mitarashi was, she walked up to Hinata and peered at the bandage that was taped to her forehead, leaving her puzzled. "What exactly did you do Sakura?"

"I took off the bandage you put on her since it was bleeding through." Sakura said.

"It was? Hm… But for such a small cut, I don't see how. Do explain." Mrs. Mitarashi insisted.

"Well, if you closely at Hinata's face, her skin is very sensitive on her forehead compared to the rest of her face. So using that I cleaned the wound by just using a wet washcloth counting that using soup for her would only cause more harm to her than good. Then I spread honey onto her scratch."

"Honey?" Hinata asked.

"This honey isn't the ones you buy that come in those grizzly bear bottles, but this honey is given to Queen Bees and the ones that may over throw her. It helps with healing and skin protection. So not only will you scar go away better and faster, it will also protect it from future injuries and from harmful rays from the sun." Sakura explained.

"That was very smart, Sakura. Maybe you should be the one to teach me." She joked.

"I don't know everything, but I do know of the small stuff. I do hope I can become a doctor in my future,"

"Well, with the knowledge you have now, I won't lie and say it will never happen, because if you keep up that positive attitude then you will certainly secede."

"Thank you sensei."

"Now come on, I'll give you protocol for emergencies. Hinata if you are feeling well enough you can go to class now."

"Yes, sensei. Thanks Sakura." Hinata said giving Sakura a bye hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

The rest of the day was a joy. And the pinkette left the school with a huge smile on her face and when she got home she gladly took out that handkerchief and her ribbon and thought _Maybe these are my new lucky charms, or maybe it is just me making such a good choice._ But to be on the safe side she placed the handkerchief back into her school bag and placed her blue ribbon onto her vanity. _I want tomorrow to be equally as good as today was._


	3. Mysterious Man

Chapter 3

Mysterious Stranger

Sakura woke up the next day feeling energized. She got into her uniform with ease, tied the blue ribbon into her pink hair, checked to make sure her handkerchief was in her bag, it was, and was ready to go.

_If I can get ready this quickly every morning I might as well sleep in. _She giggled.

"Sakura? You up?" Her father called from down stairs.

"Yeah just finishing up!"

"You lunch is all set."

She went down the stairs, grabbed the bag and kissed her father on the cheek. "You're the best."

"I try." Her father told her.

"I know."

"Let me grab the keys and we will be on our way."

"No problem." She watched her father leave the room and was wondering what live would be like if he wasn't hear. When she heard him start to return she shook the depressing thought aside and put that smile, she would always have, on her face.

"Lets go." Her father told her.

"Have a great day." Her father told her once they arrived at the school.

"And you a super one." She told him.

She walked to where her new friends stood.

"Hey guys."

"Sakura! Hey, its about time." Temari said.

"Sorry there was some sort of incident on the way here."

Just then a teen on a motorcycle came roaring in the background, capturing everyone's attention.

"I think we know who cause the incident." Ino huffed.

"What do you mean?"

"That kid, causes loads of trouble." Hinata explained. "He's the tough guy of the school."

"Making the school hotter too." Ino added.

"Is he really that cute?" Sakura asked. She was unable to get a good look with him being so far away.

"Yeah, everyone drools over him, but everyone is out of his league." Ino rolled her eyes. "He is hot but I'm so into Shikamaru. He is so much better personality wise."

Sakura smiled.

"No one dares to try and date him. Everyone so far has gotten rejected." Temari informed.

"Bummer." Tenten stated.

"Oh hush, Tenten. You have Neji to drool over." Ino said.

"Whose Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Only Tenten's soul mate. They have been in the same History class since they were pretty much in dipers."

"And he is my cousin." Hinata added.

"Oh." Sakura said interested.

"Guys, he is coming this way." Temari warned.

"Come on Sakura, we better get to class." Tenten said grabbing her and Hinata.

Ino and Temari stayed there, they were eyeing the boy that was on the motorcycle evilly. Tenten pulled me away before I could see his face.

Me, Tenten and Hinata walked into Math together.

"Sakura!"

Sakura searched the room to find Naruto waving her over.

"Hey, Naruto."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata? You okay?"

"I feel dizzy."

"Deep breaths." Sakura held onto Hinata, making sure she doesn't fall.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Naruto asked as he approached us. "Oh, hey Hinata. I didn't know you were in my Math class."

"Um, y-yeah." Hinata managed to say.

"You okay Hinata? You look a little flushed."

"Oh don't worry, she will be fine." Tenten said. "Hey why don't we all sit next to eachother. Just incase Hinata really does need to go to the nurse's office."

"Why go to the nurse's office when we have a doctor in the house right here?" Naruto said putting his hand on my shoulder. Sakura smiled.

"Please, stop harassing women, Naruto." Mr. Yamato said. "Save it for when your not in school."

"I'm harassing no one." Naruto stated making his way to his seat.

Sakura told Hinata to sit beside Naruto, her to behind Naruto (another window seat), and Tenten behind Naruto.

Acationally Naruto would turn to Hinata and ask for help on something, Hinata would try to help but to not much success, then Naruto would make her laugh and he would get yelled at by the teacher. Sakura smiled and thought of them being such a cute couple. She slipped Tenten a note: Naruto and Hinata would be so cute together.

Her reply being: If only Hinata could be around him by herself. Then they could go out.

We will have to try and find a way to help her.

I'm in. We will get Temari and Ino in this too. They soo need to hook up.

Yeah they do.

Draw and Paint seemed to be fun to Sakura. Tenten was a huge help. Sometimes she wouldn't understand what she was suppose to do, so she would just ask Tenten.

"Your so good at explaining things." Sakura told her at one point.

"I actually want to be a school teacher when I grow up."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you will be great."

"Thanks, you too with being a doctor."

"Now tell me where will Neji fit in your future?" Sakura giggled at the blush coming to Tenten's cheeks.

"He actually wants to be a teacher too."

"Oh wow. So you guys can teach together."

"If we get lucky. Well, if I get lucky."

"Yeah." Sakura said in understanding.

"This is horrible." Sakura stated. "Why is he making us do this?"

"Because he is Gai-sensei."

"This sucks!" Ino shouted.

"Feel your youth keep you going!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" said a very determined student, running pretty fast.

"Now who is that?" Sakura asked.

"That's Lee." Tenten answered.

"Is there a reason behind the fact that he is dressed the same as Gai-sensei?"

"Lets just say that Gai-sensei is his number 1 role model."

"Let your youth bloom within' you! Let's go Hyuuga" Gai shouted.

"If he is trying to motivate me, it is not working." Hinata stated.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll go at your pace too." Naruto said, getting a blush from her.

"Alright, that's the bell. Your dismissed." Gai-sensei said.

"Thank god!" Ino and Temari shouted.

"Alright, before we depart. Does anyone want to tell me where I go for my study Hall?" Sakura asked.

"You don't really go anywhere. As long as you stay on campus. The only time you can go off is if you have early dismissal." Ino answered.

"So I can just wander around?"

"Yeah, and go see teachers in stuff."

"Cool." The warning bell rang. "Well, I don't want to keep you. See you guys later." And Sakura left.

"You guys don't have Study Hall with her?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, she is on her own with this period." Temari answered.

Sakura was walking around campus, taking in the view. There was a lake in the distance, tree everywhere. Sakura came upon a bench. She sat down, took out her book for English and began reading. She didn't see the passed teen.

He didn't notice her that easily. Okay, that was a lie. She was the first thing he saw when he turned the corner, her pink hair being so vivid and unforgettable. He remembered her immediately.

He saw that she was reading and thought it be best just to avoid her. But there was something about her, which just made him want to kiss her cheek again, her soft, lightly pink cheeks. As he was getting closer, he saw her reading a book.

"I'm reading the same book for my English class." He said capturing her attention.

"Oh. Really? Me too." She replied.

"Who do you have?" He asked.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Me too."

"That's cool." She smiled.

"My names Sasuke, by the way."

"Sakura."

"Nice, it matches your hair."

She laughed. "I get that a lot."

"You have study hall now?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Hey, you want to go for a walk with me."

"Why not?" She smiled, put her book in her bag and stood. "I have time to burn."

After a little ways….

"You must be new here." He stated.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked.

"Not really, minus the hair."

"Oh."

"I just haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Hey Ino, is that Sakura?" Temari asked motioning toward the window.

"Yeah. There is no one else with pink hair like that." Ino confirmed.

"Who is she talking to?"

"I can't see, she is in the way."

"Whoever it is, she seems to be having fun."

"Mm…"

Just then the black haired boy ran a little ways in front of the pinkette and started walking backwards being sure to keep her attention. Sakura laughed, about whatever they were talking about.

"Is that who I think it is?" Temari asked.

"If you mean Sasuke Uchiha. Then the answer is yes."

"Sasuke Uchiha is talking to Sakura."

"The loner is out his shell."

"We will see just how this will turn out."

The bell rang meaning school is over.

"I think our time together is up." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"I'll see you another time."

"We should hang out sometimes." Sakura said with a smile.

"Maybe before school sometimes."

"That would be fun."

"It's a date then. Tomorrow."

"Okay."

"See ya." Sasuke said walked passed her. Then when he saw her turn around he started walking backwards getting a chuckle out of her. He winked and turned back around.

"A date?" Sakura asked to herself. A small blush surfaced.


End file.
